


[Podfic of] Bleep Bleep Bloop

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Clint Barton, Canon Typical Violence, Coffee, Hawkeye - Freeform, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and pie, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: It's just another day in the life of Hawkeye.Wake up tired and sore, go to a diner to eat, save NYC from an alien invasion.Except, this time, there's a handsome gray eyed stranger in the mix.





	[Podfic of] Bleep Bleep Bloop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bleep Bleep Bloop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199833) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 

> Thanks so much to Clara for bidding on my podfic in the Charity Hawktion! This is 1 of 2 that I'm completing for her as a part of that. Additional thanks to the runner of the Hawktion for such a wonderful event; I'm honored to have been a part of it.

Listen and Download: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/user-518100091/bleep-bleep-bloop-podfic)

Podfic Length: 00:27:02

**Author's Note:**

> (If you've listened to my other fics, I know the audio is different this time; I just got a new mic and I'm learning how to use it, but hopefully you enjoyed anyway!)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
